In a prior art headlamp module, specifically for use by surgeons, a light source was placed relatively far from a condenser system according to conventional projection technology, so as to prevent the formation of a real image external to the module. In this configuration, much of the light emitted by the light source does not enter the condenser system, thereby making the system less efficient with respect to the amount of light emitted by the light source compared to the amount of light exiting the module. This results in a high power requirement in an operation room environment for example, where power may be at a premium. Also, a greater amount of heat must be dissipated and reliability is compromised.